Talk:Lise Hohenstein/@comment-25228560-20160403034941/@comment-25228560-20160403055535
The thing you are failing to understand is that I do not hold favouritsim on the grounds of the characters. Actually, I like Theodore, Irisdina and Beatrix the most. And you keep on saying about "storybook endings" whenever I mention of a character's survival. I mean, that is not at all what I am saying. I always elucidated my answers to the complexity of plots and characters not so that people can be "happy." I do not think we can say Theodore felt worst about Lise's dying because it was Lise's life to begin with. I am glad you said the LN showed the extent of damge Theodore faced due to killing his sister. But he did sleep with her for the same reasons and subtle sexual feelings that she had for him too. So, they are both well pretty much on the same boat on that one. And I am not saying Uchida is a bad writer. I am not familiar with much on his work. Also, I do not want a "death reprieve" for the characters just because I said some of them surviving is well adding unforeseen complexity. Rather living on would cause more chaos. I am thinking on both characterisation and plot actions. Rather if all of them stll died and Katia only survived and Lise it would still made sense if the plot elements corresponded. Actually, Schwarzesmarken does have the trope or cliche of characters dying or pitted against each other due to the main character syndrome to be exacerbated. This has been done mostly on femlale characters but it has also been done on male characters. In fact, in eroge and otome medium this is quite common when someone hates another female or male character simply because they are "competition" to get the main protag's affections and attentions. It is more difficult to acknowledge that a rival or possible rival is very similar to you and respect the outcome that they are better suited for the protag aside the character in question. That is a maturity many genres do not deal with. And if you said about the LN version about Theodrore facing excruciating sadness for killing Lise then the anime version is out of character as he doesn't really show that depth of depression for his actions. It's understandable for the writing thing. And it has been a staple in media to kill off raped and abused characters as they don't know what to do with them. The "putting out of misery" thing has been done to death (pun intended). Because no one can really visualise for certain characters any kind of "afterlife." It's difficult to deal with PTSD victims, abuse survivors and trauma survivors so media pretty much skips it. So they offer death as the only "reprieve." I would say the Shougo manga "Fushigi Yuugi" had the guts to show both male and female rape survivors carrying on and causing chaos in the world which had done them wrong. It is volatile and cruel the way they act and that is very interesting as some of them left them for dead, if not their bodies at least their minds and souls, and they pretty much exceeded beyond what most people expected from them. We can obviously still disagree. You like some of these elements in Schwarzesmarken and I don't and that is understandable. But I do think multidimensionally when I do posit these statements. So, I am not at all a person wanting a fairytale ending or storybook ending for these characters because already so much has happened that those arguments would not stand for the show. Imagining things happening differently is why Muv Luv universe has so many branches of storylines as well. It is something writers do think about. And brings us to the theory that despite all the deaths and traumas and sacrifices Theodore may have still become the Master.